How to Be a Demigod
by Avidreads
Summary: This is a story about an OC, Justin, and how he finally gets Percy and Annabeth together in his own, unique, ways, and maybe even gets his own happy ending. But probably not. A Percabeth story! R & R!
1. Starting Out!

**AN. This is my first story ever, so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, I wouldn't be here, would I?**

I'm going to make this plain and simple: it's hard to be a demigod.

I suppose I'd better explain who I am first, though. I am Justin Black. I am 12 and I have light brown hair, sapphire blue eyes-at least, that's what most people tell me- and tan skinned. I am tall, and I have a so-called 'mischievous' smile. I am very, very un-organized. I like to build things. I like the color green. I'm very creative, artistic, resourceful and energetic.

Now that you've gotten to know me, I'll explain. Until recently, I was a normal eighth grader at St. Vincent High School. Don't bother looking for it: it doesn't exist anymore. I, erm, well, sorta kinda burned it down. I guess I have a knack for it. April 26, my best friend Marco's birthday, and I _burned it down_. Just like that. _Oops. _

On the bus ride, Marco saw a friend and they walked away, talking quietly. When I left, (and I left in a hurry- I didn't want to be questioned by the police!) Marco came with me to my house. I thought that was a little odd, but I've stopped questioning him on his weirdness. Anyway, I went upstairs to my room and plopped on my bed. I heard my mom talking to Marco.

The next day, at _two in the morning_, we were woken up by-who would've guessed-Marco. He said something to my mom, like mints in tar and furries or something. I didn't know what was going on, but we all got in my mom's car and were going somewhere. Something almost hit the car, and Marco sounded like a goat. Then the car ran out of gas!

Just then, I saw something like a football player holding a blanket over his head. His hands made it look like he had horns. The guy ran towards three people I didn't notice before. With a start, I realized that it was the guy who was sitting next to Marco's friend. I realized that he was _holding_ Marco's friend. Then what looked like three oversized bats swooped down towards me. Then, with horror, I realized what they were from my Anchient Greek lessons.

"Furies!" I gasped. So _that's_ what he was talking about!I looked around and saw that one of them had my mother. Rage fueled me, and without hesitancy I jumped on one Fury and hopped to the next. When I went to jump on the third one, however, the first Fury grabbed me by the ankle. I fell, all the way toward the ground. I rolled over in time to see the third Fury disappear with my mother. I scooped up two sharp rocks and expertly flipped them into the other Furies. Marco still wasn't anywhere near, and I was so overwhelmed, I keeled over and lost consciousness.

**AN. Haha, it's a cliffhanger, I hate them… Sorry I probably suck at writing, and it's REALLY SHORT, but please tell me what you think! I like italics! Yaaay! XD**


	2. I Meet New People

**A/N. I got my first review! Thank you, MoonBeggars!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it!**

**Onto the chapter!**

Red. That was all I saw. It reminded me of fire. I like fire.

I heard a commotion. People talking, shouting, moving.

I remember waking up several times, but nothing I saw made any sense, so I went back to sleep.

When I finally came around for good, I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. On the table next to me was two tall drinks. They looked like iced apple juice. Across the table, the kid I saw was lying there. Next to him, there was the other guy, with an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, blue jeans, and holding a box.

I took a good look at them. The kid with black hair and a tan looked like a cool, nice guy. He reminded me of the ocean, which I've always liked. The one with brown curly hair looked friendly enough, but more like the poor, helpless puppy that was always picked on.

The ocean-guy woke up. He took a view of his surroundings, then at the cups of apple juice. He tried to pick one up, but almost dropped it.

"Careful, Percy," the other guy said.

Percy is short for Percival, I thought, but from what I've seen so far, it would probably be something from mythology, like Perseus.

"Grover," Percy said, relieved. So that was his name!

"You saved my life," Grover said. He sounded so depressed, I wanted to pat him on his back. "I... well, the least I could do... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."

Grover handed Percy a horn from the shoe box. They finally noticed me-took 'em long enough-and started talking quietly. Grover started sniffling and his shoe fell off, revealing a hoof. So Grover was a satyr!

Percy drank some of the iced apple juice, so I did too. It tasted like warm and soft chocolate chip cookies!

Grover then got us both up to go to see 'Chiron and Mr. D.' We talked and I found out that he was ADHD, like me, but he was also dyslexic, unlike me.

We passed an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena, a sandpit with a volleyball net and ball, basketball courts, a lake, an archery range, and cabins shaped in a U. On to see... Well, whoever we're going to see.

**A/N. Sorry the chapters are short! Remember to review!**


End file.
